


Bound

by faerymorstan



Series: Under Her Skin [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Dom/sub, F/F, Femslash, Light Sadism, POV Female Character, Painplay, Rope Bondage, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerymorstan/pseuds/faerymorstan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly’s wet when the crop strikes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consultingpiskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingpiskies/gifts).



> rope bondage for my dear consultingpiskies. :D
> 
> [nsfw reference photo is nsfw.](http://www.llamarepublik.com/hashbrowns/var/albums/Voyeur-and-Fetish/rope%20bondage%20fetish%20tied%20tight%20bdsm.jpg?m=1410498649) *innocentface*

The rope’s firm between her legs, strong around her arms. Mary has her kneel, hands behind and bound to her back. Must be nearby--every inhale brings yeast and gardenia--and then Mary’s hands are soft, testing, everywhere: _is this knot all right, is this._

_Are you in the right kind of danger._

“You’re trapped,” Mary says when she’s satisfied, pinches Molly’s nipple until Molly moans, lets go, does the same to the other. Mary’s heels click- _smack_ the floor. “Trapped, gorgeous, and _mine_.”

Molly’s wet when the crop strikes.

There’s a rhythm: soft, soft, _hard_ , shoulder back shoulder breasts. The pain stings, throbs, is a pattern that Molly becomes. 

“Good girl,” Mary says, the pride in her voice making Molly flush. “You hardly flinched.” She helps Molly bend forward--oh, God, the pressure that puts on her clit is-- _God_ \--til her breasts land on something soft. 

_Probably the ottoman,_ Molly has time to think before Mary’s open palm strikes her arse.

Molly jerks. The ropes hold. Mary’s hits land, and land, sting most near her cunt, and Molly can’t move has to doesn’t gasps whimpers sobs _hurts--._

“Safeword?” Mary pants. 

Molly shakes her head. “No, but--touch me?”

Mary does. Murmurs, “God, I love hurting you before I make you come,” and Molly shakes against Mary’s hand, bloodied, beloved, bound.


End file.
